


From Dragon To Demon

by Higuchimon



Series: Sky Stories [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Character Diversity Boot Camp, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Include The Word Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: With Exodia’s power, Amon is set free of the bond to Yubel.  Now he will make his own mark – a new king will arise, with the wings of a demon.
Series: Sky Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/726171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	From Dragon To Demon

**Title:** From Dragon To Demon  
 **Characters:** Amon, Squall (OC)  
 **Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 1,500  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: combo Aus: C14, K rated; Include The word Boot Camp, #38, roomy; Character Diversity Boot Camp, #18, membrane  
 **Notes:** This takes place in a slightly blended world. The basis is **Sky Stories** , where many people have wings. But I also flavored it with **Friendly Spirits** , where Amon has met and befriended Squall, a thunderstorm duel spirit.  
 **Summary:** With Exodia’s power, Amon is set free of the bond to Yubel. Now he will make his own mark – a new king will arise, with the wings of a demon.

* * *

As the doors crashed open and Exodia’s power washed outward, Amon raised one arm, his tattered dragon wings spreading out behind him. The mark of Yubel’s brand on him blew away in the blast of energy, and Amon smiled. Exactly what he’d wanted. It had cost the very highest of prices, but he would make it worth it. 

His wings warmed and he glanced briefly at them, not caring at all that what had been Exodia's prison now fell to pieces all around him. The great god’s power would protect him. If it protected anyone else, he neither knew nor cared. 

For a moment he wasn’t sure if he believed his own eyes. But his wings _glowed_ a deep mixture of gold and gray, to the point he couldn’t see them anymore. 

When the light faded, he started to reach around, wanting to confirm with touch what his eyes told him. He flexed and the wings responded. 

_They’re real._

Where his wings had been tattered, excellently cared for but still with torn membranes and not really large enough to allow him long flight, now they stretched up higher than his head, with slender spikes jutting out at the top and bottom, and the deep black membranes solid and full. These wings were more than capable o taking him into the air whenever he so chose. 

His dragon wings had become demon wings. Just as he’d become a demon. 

Amon flexed, then looked up as Exodia approached him. He spread his wings wide and leaped upward, circling around his new partner, and coming to land on one broad, roomy shoulder. 

Perfect. Absolutely and in every way perfect. He indicated to Exodia where he wanted to go – one of the doors that connected all of these worlds. He knew that one would lead him to Yubel’s hidden place and he intended to be there as soon as possible. The sooner he could dispose of the demon, the better. 

He’d lied to Juudai – he had seen the other since Yubel took over Johan’s body. Not that it would mean anything in the long run. Juudai wouldn’t see Johan again, because he would die when Amon himself defeated Yubel. Perhaps Amon might decide to put the former Haou out of his misery at some future date. That would be a blessing, given his current condition. 

As Exodia walked along, Amon settled down on the shoulder and waited. He knew someone else would be coming. Indeed, Exodia had taken barely twenty strides before a little thundercloud lowered itself next to him, small flickers of thunder flicking through it, and a few drops of rain pattering downwards. 

After the last few weeks, Amon had learned how to understand Squall. He still wouldn’t go so far as to claim that this was his partner, but he understood the thunderstorm, at least, and intended to keep it around for as long as it might be useful. 

The cloud regarded him, then nudged at his wings, raining a little more, flashing tiny thunderbolts and letting loose with a low bit of thunder. 

“This is because of Exodia's power,” Amon said, spreading his wings more. He liked the way that the wind felt against them. He could get quite used to it. 

Squall nudged the wings again and made another sound, this one more appreciative. The creature clearly liked the change. When they’d first met, the cloud had seemed quite sad that Amon didn’t have full and proper wings. Perhaps even a little sad for him. 

Very few people he’d ever met had been sad for him. But he was fine with that. He’d rather they feared him and what he would do to them – and for Garam Finance – than anything else. 

Would he still have Squall with him if he should ever return to the human world? Amon had considered that many times since he and the thundercloud first began to associate with one another. Perhaps the cloud would come along, but Amon wouldn’t be able to see it. 

_I’ve never seen spirits before. Would I retain the ability once I’ve returned there?_

Perhaps a better question would be, did he want to go back? The more he considered the matter, the more he didn’t think he wanted to. He would miss Sid, without question. As much as he’d gone all this way to gain the power to kill those he love and not feel bad about it – to no longer feel remorse over his deeds – he still cared deeply for his little brother. He wanted no harm to come to him. IF Garam Finance had been his only option, perhaps it might have been different now. 

But it wasn’t his only option. Not anymore. With Exodia’s power, and whatever he could gain from Yubel, then he would begin a full conquest of this world and make it his own. It already had been improved by the appearance of the sun. It simply needed a firm hand to rule it – his hand and no others. 

Squall murmured something soft before coming to rest on his lap. Amon laid one hand on the soft cloud. He marveled – as he always had – over how the stormy cloud could feel so soft. He would have thought that a thundercloud would be tougher than that. But under his touch, Squall was more like a sentient marshmallow. 

He wondered vaguely if Marshmallon existed in this world and what it would be like. But only for a few moments. He did have many other plans to make. 

It would be best if he finished Yubel off quickly. Juudai might be down for now, but he’d seen enough to know that the boy had remarkable resiliency. He would recover himself sooner or later, especially if he even had the slightest hope of seeing Johan again. And despite all of his power, Amon couldn’t quite bring himself to believe he would have an easy time to defeat Juudai. 

The ex-Haou didn’t know it, but Amon had watched his rise to power and his rule over this land from afar, seeking to learn what he should do and not do in order to control it. He’d considered allying himself with a few of the more powerful demon types in an attempt to overthrow Juudai early on in the other’s reign. He’d chosen not to. He had enough on his mind in that time, searching for Exodia, and he’d not wanted to be distracted. 

He did wonder now and then what events might have fallen out if he’d approached one of those demons. He’d had Squall check them out to hear their plans, only to find that they’d gone nowhere. It amounted to more or less water cooler talk. Perhaps he could have nudged someone such as Belial Marquis of Darkness or the Demon King of the Underworld to have done something useful against Juudai. 

Useful or entertaining. He would happily have accepted either one. 

But that time passed now. If he approached either of them these days, it would be as enemies. From what rumors he’d heard after the fall of Juudai, those two were part of a handful seeking to gain mastery over this world. 

They could try their best. It would all come down to the same thing in the end – he would rule this world, or no one would. He far preferred to sit on the throne himself. Someone would have to. This land could not continue without a strong person in charge, and Amon had long since chosen himself for the task. 

Though it would be equally amusing if he could set the two of them against each other. From what he’d gathered, Belial and the Demon King loathed one another. It would be quite easy to have them take one another down and he picked up all of the pieces in the aftermath. He would have to consider that one more seriously once he’d cleared the other annoyances out of his path. 

_Hm. Perhaps if I can release Andersen from Yubel’s grip, that would be a suitable way to dispose of Juudai._ Juudai would surely return to Earth if he had Johan and if Yubel weren't an issue to deal with anymore. Perhaps he’d even be properly grateful that Amon did what he couldn’t. 

Though perhaps Hell Kaiser might have a few words to say about the death of Phoenix. Hadn’t they been partners or something? All of his information had missed that part. He’d focused more on Haou than anything else in the past. But if need be, he could defeat Hell Kaiser as well. 

Exodia's strides carried him towards the door. Flying here would have been easy with his glorious new demon wings but that wasn’t the point. The land should feel the approach of the new king. 

All that remained was get rid of the false demon. Regardless of how difficult it was, he would claim his fullest victory. 

He would craft a world worth his sacrifice. 

Worth Echo’s sacrifice. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Amon still dies against Yubel. But today is his birthday so I wrote a fic for him.


End file.
